Archery bow cases that are used for archery bows, such as compound bows, are traditionally made of bulky, heavy, semi-rigid material. The main purpose of such an archery case is to protect the bow against damage from an impact received during storage. However, such traditional archery cases can be cumbersome, particularly when a user takes the case out into the field. The weight and bulk of such cases can hinder a bow user's mobility both when the bow is inside the case and when the case is not needed and the bow is in use. Thus, while techniques currently exist to protect a bow, the present inventors have recognized a need for a bow protection device that provides adequate protection while maximizing portability and reducing the burden of a bow cover in the field.